Underneath the Christmas Tree
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Can Derek help Emily find what she's looking for beneath the Christmas tree?


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Underneath the Christmas Tree**

Mother definitely wouldn't approve of her Christmas gift to herself this year.

Of course, she'd long ago given up on garnering the Ambassador's approval of anything. Life was meant to be lived, wasn't it?

Licking her lips as her eyes traveled hungrily over the chiseled body in front of her, she felt a flash of desire ignite in her core. Watching as the muscles in his back rippled, she swallowed a wanton groan that was definitely unladylike.

How the hell could watching a man put up a Christmas tree be so sexy?

Of course, watching Derek Morgan do anything lately had become an erotic experience. Her hormones had been on high alert for weeks now.

"Okay," he said, dusting his hand off on his low riding jeans as he rose from her hardwood floor, "It's up, Princess. One Christmas tree reporting for duty," he grinned over his shoulder.

Oh, God, that smile...the man had sin written into every nook and cranny of his body, but that smile was the devastator. And today was no different.

Except, well...it was.

Today she was horny.

"Em," Derek frowned, noticing her eyes lingering on his chest. "You okay?"

"Fine," Emily answered absently, silently wondering if there was a shirt manufactured on earth that he couldn't fill out.

"You don't look fine," he snorted, narrowing his eyes as he watched her mouth open ever so slightly.

Lifting her eyes back to his face, Emily quickly pressed her lips together in a pout. "That stings, Derek."

Quirking his lips, Morgan cocked his head at the woman in front of him. "Somebody's feeling feisty today. You want me to hang these lights for you while I'm here?" he asked with a laugh, bending to pick up the string of multi-colored Christmas lights and dangle them over his fingers.

Oh, she thought with a sigh, she definitely wanted something from him, but it had nothing to do with her Christmas tree. "That'd be great," she smiled instead as she nodded, her long hair caressing her shoulders. "I was wondering how I was gonna reach the top," she said, glancing up the towering tree toward the ceiling.

"So there is something the self-sufficient Emily Prentiss needs a big strong man for," Derek teased, lifting his arms to loop the cord around the tree. "I'm touched."

"Oh, I can think of a couple of things I'd rather not do solo," Emily replied softly as she hung a colorful bulb on the tree, hoping she sounded nonchalant rather than breathless.

"That so," Derek grunted, struggling to wrap the lights around the widest part of the Douglas fir gracing the corner of Emily Prentiss' apartment. "I'm impressed you actually admit it."

Unwilling to allow him the upper hand, Emily crouched to hang another bulb on the tree. "I didn't say I couldn't do them alone, Derek," she said archly, turning her head to look at him as he slid around the tree, putting her mouth on his groin's level. "I said I'd rather not," she whispered, lifting sultry eyes slowly to meet his gaze.

Licking his lips as Emily flashed him a wicked smile, he felt a shudder shimmy up his spine as he watched her lick her lips. "Why do I have a feeling that we're not talking about tree trimming anymore?"

Emily smiled as she slowly slid back to her feet. "Is that fear I smell, Derek?" Emily asked, her voice husky above the Christmas music playing in the background from her stereo.

"Now, Princess," Derek side with a slow predatory grin, arching one dark brow, "do I look like a man that scares easily?"

"Not particularly," Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders gracefully as she propped one hand on her hip. She knew she looked good, standing there watching him. It was for damn sure she'd made the extra effort for him. Her red sweater hugged her feminine curves lovingly, her breasts displayed to their fullest advantage. She'd learned long ago that the right bra could perform minor miracles. Her well worn jeans were soft against her skin, giving her ass that perfect lift. And she'd lost her shoes an hour ago, taking advantage of a tidbit she'd learned long ago from Penelope Garcia that Morgan could never resist a woman with painted toenails. She'd taken the extra minutes to apply red polish to their tips in the shower this morning.

"Are you flirting with me, Prentiss?" Derek finally asked, his voice deep and velvety as he took a half step forward.

"Are you that out of practice that you'd don't recognize a woman's interest anymore?" Emily challenged by way of an answer as she met his interested gaze head on.

"Now, what would a sophisticated beauty like you want with a guy like me?" Derek asked with twinkling eyes. "You wouldn't be playing with me, would you, Em? Cause that kind of thing might get a good girl like you in trouble with a boy like me."

"Mmmm..." Emily hummed, sidling closer to you. "That might be true," she murmured, tilting her head to look up at him. "But that would really depend on what I was good at, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose that's true," Derek agreed, his eyes shining with a mixture of lust and curiosity. "Any unique talents you wanna share?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Emily crooked her index finger at him. Waiting until he'd dropped his head, she whispered in his ear, "Christmas bulbs aren't the only balls I'm adept at handling, Derek."

Smiling widely as her hot breath washed over his neck, Derek nodded. "Is that so, Agent Prentiss?"

"Mmm," Emily gave a hum of agreement as her nose nuzzled his ear and her teeth lightly nipped at his lobe. "So very true."

"Just so we're clear here, you're asking to trim my own personal tree, right?" he chuckled, one hand slowly settling against her hip as the other wound its way into her long, silky hair and tilted her face back to his.

"And if you're verrrry lucky," Emily replied sassily, letting her body fall against his, "I'll put the star on top, too."

And she did. Twice.

_**Finis**_


End file.
